


Singing with Strangers

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Singing, gabe gets injured, guilty feelings, hospital waiting room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel falls off a ladder as he tries to surprise Sam by putting up the Christmas lights before Sam gets home from work. Sam has to take him to the hospital where Gabriel starts to feel guilty. Sam should have been home, relaxing after work, not spending his time bored out of his mind in the waiting room just because Gabe had been an idiot. Sam notices Gabe's guilt and decides drastic action is needed to convince him he wouldn't rather be anywhere else but at Gabe's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing with Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Singing for the Christmas OTP Challenge. Let me know what you think and come say hi on Tumblr [ here ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com)!

Gabriel had been an idiot. Not the first time, nor would it be the last. He could admit that. But, he’d just wanted to surprise Sam, that was all. After a long day of work, he wanted Sam to come home to the Christmas lights all hung up outside when he pulled into the driveway. Sam loved it when the house was all decorated outside, but they hadn’t had time to do it yet. Gabe left work early, pretending to be sick, and raced home to get it done. But, he’d underestimated just how much work there was, and overestimated his capabilities at doing said work, and in his rush his foot had slipped on the ladder and he’d gone crashing to the not so soft ground.

So now, instead of having a nice dinner with his husband on the porch beneath the lights he’d been trying to hang, they were sitting in the hospital waiting room, Gabe’s head pounding and his ankle aching beneath him. To Gabe’s surprise, they didn’t seem to be alone in that. One guy in the corner had stapled his hand to the ceiling, a rag, now blood stained, wrapped around his hand. Another had a gash in their forehead from tripping over the string of lights they’d been untangling. Apparently Christmas lights were more dangerous than he’d thought.

Sam was holding his hand while they waited, though he didn’t exactly look happy. He looked tired, face gaunt and a little pale. He wasn’t smiling and his eyes were weighed down with dark bags. He had tugged his tie from around his throat and unbuttoned the top button of his pale blue dress shirt, leaving his jacket in the car when they’d come in. His sleeves were pushed up, exposing his tanned and muscular forearms in the stuffy waiting room. He’d barely said a word since they sat down, all sighs and silence. Above them, a cartoon holiday movie played softly, though no one was paying any attention to it.

Tripping Guy was called to the back by a girl in bright red scrubs and Sam sighed, sinking lower in his seat and leaning his head back against the rest, his eyes closed and his mouth tight pressed. Gabriel felt a pang of guilt flash through his gut. Sam didn’t deserve to be here right now. He deserved to be home, eating dinner and relaxing after his long day at  work. Sam had just been pulling into the driveway when Gabe fell, his keys still in the ignition when he carried Gabe to the car. Sam could be sleeping right now, or reading the book he was in the middle of. Instead, he had to sit through this because Gabriel had been an idiot. Gabe sighed too, letting his hand slip from Sam’s and he folding it onto his lap.

Sam grunted and sat up beside him, but Gabriel kept his gaze on the door where another nurse had appeared. He willed her to say Winchester, Winchester, Winchester.

“Smith?” She called out and he let his head fall into his hands. They'd been waiting for half an hour already and it didn’t seem like they’d get called back anytime soon. Staple Guy still had to go, as did one other pair of people tucked into the corner by the door.

“Hey, you okay?” Sam asked, rubbing light, soothingly soft circles against Gabe’s back with his hand.

“Fine, Sam,” Gabe shook him off and Sam blinked at Gabe, hurt across his face.

“Gabe? Honey, what’s wrong?” Sam asked. And he was so worried, so sincere, Gabe felt even worse if that was possible.

“Sorry I ruined your night,” Gabe mumbled, turning away and crossing his arms across his chest.

“What? How can you say that?” Sam said. “I mean, this isn’t exactly where I wanted to spend my night, but it’s not your fault. You were just trying to do something nice for me.”

“But I messed it up. I messed Christmas up.”

“Gabe, that’s a little drastic, isn’t it? We’ve still got two weeks ‘till Christmas, of course you didn’t ruin it.”

Gabe just shrugged. He felt like he did and nothing Sam said was going to change that.

Beside him, Sam started to sing softly. “ _I don’t want a lot for Christmas._ ”

Gabe turned to him. “Sam, what are you doing?”

His voice grew louder. “ _There is just one things I need. I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_.”

Gabe glanced around to find the other people staring at Sam as he stood and raised his voice, belting the song as loud as he could. And for one frozen moment, Sam was standing in a room full of strangers, singing as loudly as he could to Gabriel while they all looked on in wonder. Until, another voice joined in, the receptionist behind the counter, high pitched and cheery. Then Staple Guy joined in, deep voice vibrating through the air. Then the couple by the door, nudging each other and giggling. Pretty soon everyone was singing a terribly cheerful version of All I Want for Christmas and Gabe couldn’t help the smile that split across his face as he too joined in. Sam beamed at him, helping Gabe as he struggled into a standing position, wanting he could finish the song in Sam’s arms.

The room erupted into cheers once they stumbled their way to the end of the song, everyone with huge smiles and bright eyes. Sam steadied Gabriel with his hands around his waist and Gabriel wrapped his own around Sam’s neck.

“I don’t care if we spend Christmas here, Gabe, as long as you’re with me,” Sam said. And Gabe was going to have to add one more thing to tell the doctor to check because his heart melted, right then and there. He was sure of it.


End file.
